The Internet has provided a plethora of opportunities to discover and learn about a remarkable range of goods and services. Unfortunately, the very diversity offered by the Internet may make it difficult to identify items most relevant to a particular user's needs. This may be particularly true for gift cards, which often relate to the unique personal circumstances not only of the purchaser but of the individual or individuals for whom the cards are purchased. Accordingly, there exists a need for systems and methods which facilitate efficient and effective selection of gift cards from a variety of vendors.